Lovelorn
by Nicole Alexandra
Summary: Maria has a moment of lust with an intruder


  
Author: Nicole Alexandra  
  
Title: Lovelorn  
  
Rating: umm. PG  
  
Spoilers: well kind of Destiny but not really.  
  
Summary: Maria gets a late night visitor.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story. They are property of the WB.  
  
FeedBack: I always welcome feedback with an open mind. I love knowing my mistakes or what I did well so I can improve the next story! Iris2003gl@yahoo.com  
  
Authors Note: This is one of my older ones. Actually this is about my first actual Roswell fic I wrote.   
  
  
  
***  
  
The darkness of the day seemed to loom all around Maria's bedroom. It just didn't seem to match the flowered comforter and the overall brightness of her bedroom. But it did match her mood. Her face was buried deep within her pillow. Her body trembled with each sob she made.   
  
The only thing in the world, make that the universe, she wanted she couldn't have, or at least he didn't want her the way she wanted him. Why was it okay for Max and Liz and Alex and Isabel but not okay for them? If he really loved her he'd be with her right now. But he wasn't. She hadn't even heard from him in weeks.  
  
The wind outside began to pick up speed and rain was beginning to fall. The howling effect the wind gave off was pretty creepy. Somehow she didn't really notice it though. She didn't even notice that her window was open. Thunder began to crackle and lightning illuminated the dark sky. She finally lifted up, sitting cross-legged on her bed.   
  
She wiped away the tears that streamed from each corner of her eyes. Pull yourself together, she thought. She reached over to her nightstand, picking up the remote. She hadn't slept much over the last few weeks. Who was she kidding; she hadn't slept at all over the last few weeks. She'd seen every late night infomercial at least four times each. Her particular favorite was the Oxy Clean one. She loved watching them clean all that grime off the refrigerator at the appliance graveyard.  
  
She surfed through her usual channels. No good infomercials tonight. She clicked to some old rerun of 'I Love Lucy'. Fred and Ethel had always been her favorite TV couple.   
Even though she had stopped crying every once in a while, when Fred would say a Michael comment, a small sob would escape. God, Michael, even when you're not here you manage to hurt me.   
  
She heard a small rustling sound outside her window. She quickly muted the television right when Lucy was going into labor. She sat still for a moment and listened some more. There it was again. She looked over to the window, realizing it wasn't shut, she quickly grabbed underneath her bed. She searched frantically for something, anything.   
  
Finally her hand hit something solid. It had a smooth velvety edge. It was small but it would have to do. She pulled the object to her. When she finally pulled it to her she realized she had pulled a shoe out. A shoe? She thought. What am I going to do? "Excuse me, would you like to maybe try this on for size?"   
  
But it was too late to get anything else. The rustling noises were already directly outside her window. She let her body slide onto the floor. Maria crawled over to the window, and when she was at the side, she stood, hiding her body from view of the intruder.   
  
She saw a hand hit the inside wall. She raised the shoe above her head, preparing to smash it down on the next thing that came through that window. She squeezed her eyes shut. One... two... three!! She brought the shoe down.   
  
She was surprised when it didn't hit anything solid like a head or even an arm. Instead she felt her arms planted against the wall, the shoe still in her hand. Before she could open her eyes she felt an explosion inside her mouth. Nothing but raw and pure passion existed between her and this intruder. Immediately her fingers released the grip and the shoe thumped to the ground.   
  
After a few moments of succumbing to the passion that now flowed in each and every one of her veins, she pulled back. "Michael!!!" she managed to squeak. "Shhhh," he urged her.  
  
She brought her voice down to a whisper. "Don't ever do that again!"  
"What, kiss you?" he snapped back at her. "Sorry, I'll never do it again," he said with more than a hint of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
She stood there speechless, working to find some snazzy comeback. She decided it was best to not find one. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Michael thought it over. 'Well, I missed you and decided I can't live without you. We need to be together.' That was just not his style. "I felt like coming over."   
  
She gave him a cynical look. No one felt like just coming over after breaking up. "What do you really want?"   
Michael turned away, closing her open window. "I just really wanted to see you," he finally admitted.   
  
He's coming around! The very thought made Maria's knees go weak and her legs turn to Jell-O. She had missed Michael's touch so much. She longed to be safe in his arms again.   
  
"Did I wake you up?"  
"No. I haven't been sleeping much lately anyway. I was just watching some old 'I Love Lucy' episode."   
"Do you care if I sit down?" he gestured to the bed.   
"No, go ahead."   
  
He took a seat at the edge she sat opposite of him. All throughout the episode, Michael kept staring at Maria. He had hoped to get some sign, some reassurance. He didn't. Her eyes stayed glued to the screen. Finally he decided to quit waiting.   
  
He moved closer, grabbing Maria's waist, pulling her close to him. He moved his mouth to hers. He brushed her lips with his. He let his hands explore the curves of her body. Maria ran her fingers through his hair. This felt so good, so right, so... it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was there with her.   
  
He finally drew back. "I have to go." He stood up, walking back to the window.  
  
Maria quickly follow him "So, what? You are just going to waltz in here, kiss me, then leave again like it never happened?"   
"What do you expect me to do, Maria? Propose?"   
Maria felt the anger boil up inside her. "First you break up with me. Then you come here like that never happened. Now you're leaving like this never happened?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"You are really unbelievable, Michael. Really you are!"  
Michael quickly escaped before things between he and Maria heated up to a yelling match. Amy already hated him enough. He didn't think she'd be too thrilled to find her daughter having an argument with him at around one thirty in the morning. He walked towards the gate of Maria's yard. His clothes stuck to his body due to the rain. Suddenly he heard a thump. Maria stumbled out the window.   
  
"Wait!" Maria cried. The rain seemed to beat down even harder. "Wait!" She ran to catch up to him. "Michael, before you go I just want you to know I didn't mean that. I just... I... I love you."   
  
The thunder became more and more voracious. Maria grabbed for Michael's hand. "And I want you to know whatever you are going through you don't have to go through it alone. And any danger you face I want to be by your side. Because my world without you isn't a world I want to live in."   
  
He hesitated a moment. He doubted he would ever find someone who cared this much about him. He had to leave now before he would reconsider. He couldn't risk Maria getting hurt. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.   
  
He took a harsh tone. "Maria, what is it you want?"   
She squeezed his hand tighter, preventing him from leaving. "I want to be with you."   
  
"Why?" He looked down at her. Water dripped from the ends of her hair. She even looked beautiful now.   
  
She hadn't anticipated that question. "Because I love you and I am willing to risk getting hurt. Us not being together hurts me more than anything. I Love you so much." She knew she was risking it with the "L" word. It always made him uncomfortable.   
  
Michael drew her in his embrace. His body engulfed hers. He rested his chin on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and drew in a long breath. I love you too, he thought. Even though he didn't say it aloud, this was all the answer Maria needed. Just to have him hold her in his arms.   



End file.
